


The Sheriff's Son

by kariberri13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek doesn't know they know, F/M, Good Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Misunderstandings, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kariberri13/pseuds/kariberri13
Summary: Derek moves his pack to Beacon Hills where his life changes forever.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of summer when Derek moved to Beacon Hills with Erica, Boyd, and Isaac. He was offered the deputy position at the Beacon Hills Police Station. He figured it was a good excuse to move out of the busy city of New York and back to a small town. He liked the idea that no one would know them and they would all get a fresh start. Living in a busy city was hard for werewolves, so the pack was happy to move. Cora would join them later, but she wanted one last summer before saying goodbye to her friends. 

A few days after their move to Beacon Hills, Derek got stuck on the night shift. The sheriff smiled at him before he left, leaving Derek alone in the station, other than the people in lockup. It was different from New York, as he was never alone at the station. Derek sighed as he leaned back in his chair. It has been a week since he had seen Cora, and he really missed her. It was strange not having his entire pack with him. 

Derek got up and wandered through the station. He wasn’t familiar with it yet. He paused at the door leading to lockup. He could hear a few faint heartbeats through the door. He shrugged and decided to check on the people. He knew most of them were probably drunks who were sobering up, but he entered anyway. 

As he passed one of the cells, he noticed one was a younger kid, he looked about sixteen. He paused at the door, making enough noise the kid would know he was there. The kid cracked open an eye before smiling at him. The boy tumbled out of the bed and stood, dusting himself off. 

“You must be the new deputy.” He said with a grin. “I know all the rest. He came to a stop next to the bars. Derek didn’t say anything. The kid leaned forward, reading his nameplate. 

“Deputy Hale. Yup, you must be new to Beacon Hills.” The kid smiled again. 

“So, what are you in for.” Derek found himself asking without meaning to. He figured the kids parents must have decided to leave him for the night. 

“Old times sake.” He shrugged, moving back to flop on the uncomfortable beds of the cells. “You could let me out, I didn’t mean to get myself locked in here.” Derek’s eyebrows shot up. This kid was really asking him to just let him out. Derek shook his head before walking away. He went back to his desk, not feeling like dealing with the lockups anymore. 

About an hour passed before he faintly heard someone complaining. He strained to hear better when he realised it was the kid from before.

“I would kill for a glass of water right now. I can’t believe dad just left me here.” He heard the kid grumble. He tried not to feel bad, but he couldn’t help it. He let a few minutes pass before he grabbed some water and took it to the kid. He perked up when he saw Derek standing at the door. 

“I thought you might need some water.” Derek said softly. The kid got a goofy grin on his face before he came to the bars. 

“Why thank you deputy Hale. None of the other officers ever brought me anything.” Derek grimaced. He figured it wasn't the kid’s first time in here, but it still made him sad. He turned to leave but the kid spoke up. 

“I’m Stiles by the way.” He said, causing Derek to turn back. He didn’t think that sounded like a real name, but he refrained from saying anything. Derek gave him a half smile before the kid spoke again. 

“You know, this is the first time I spent the night locked up here.” Stiles said. Derek didn’t even need to hear his heart skip a beat to know the kid was lying. 

“Come on kid. We both know that isn’t the truth.” Stiles’ eyes narrowed as he seemingly studied Derek. 

“Okay, that was a lie.” Stiles looked down at the ground before looking back up with a smirk on his face. 

“Deputy Hale, you could tell me your first name. I know all of the officers by name. It’s a shame I don’t know the most attractive officer’s first name.” Derek couldn’t help but smell the air. He couldn’t smell any arousal from the kid, which he was thankful for.

“I don’t think so, kid.” He said as he turned and left. He then tuned out the complaining for the rest of the night. 

Derek couldn’t help but think about the weird encounter with the kid. He didn’t seem to know any boundaries, and he also did seem familiar with the station. He hated when kids were locked up more than once, and it sounded like this kid was frequently locked up. He saw it a lot in New York, it was bound to happen in other places too. 

Derek was thankful when the sheriff came in at six in the morning. It meant he got to go home finally. He was just pulling on his leather jacket when he heard the sheriff talking to the kid. 

“Stiles, what are you doing in there?” Sheriff Stilinski asked. He heard the kid laugh. 

“I needed a quiet place to think and that new deputy wouldn’t let me out. To be fair, I think he thought I belonged here.” Derek paused, was the kid not supposed to be locked up? 

“Deputy Hale.” Derek heard the sheriff call. He took a deep breath before making his way to the kid and the sheriff. 

“Hale, why has my son been in here all night?” Derek paled. This kid was the sheriff’s kid? He didn’t even know that he had a son. Derek looked at the ground unsure of what to say.

“If he’s in there again, just leave him.” The sheriff said, causing Derek to look up at him with wide eyes. He heard Stiles protest behind them. Sheriff Stilinski had a wide smile on his face. 

“I’ve told him a hundred times to say out of the cells, but he never listens.” He then turned back to the cell and unlocked the door. 

“Thanks dad.” Stiles said as he hurried out of the cell. The sheriff just rolled his eyes and walked away. Derek smiled apologetically at the kid. 

“If you had told me you were the sheriff’s kid. I would have let you out.” He said as the kid fell in step next to him. 

“I forgot you probably didn’t know. The rest of the crew has known me since before I graduated high school. Hell, most of them knew me when I was a baby.” Derek stopped, causing Stiles to turn back to look at him.

“You're not sixteen?” He asked, more embarrassed than he already was. Stiles stared at him for a moment before doubling over in laughter. 

“No man. I’m twenty-two. Everyone always pegs me as younger though. Normally not that young though.” Stiles continued walking, leaving Derek standing in the middle of the parking lot feeling like an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek didn’t know how to feel about Stiles. The man inserted himself into his life without Derek wanting him too. He had only been living in Beacon Hills for a month before Stiles decided he could drop by Derek’s house without warning. 

He found it hard to keep his secret from Stiles. The other man was so easy to talk to. Derek found himself sharing more about himself than he ever meant to. He knew it was a dangerous game to be playing, but he couldn't help himself. 

Derek was curled into one side of his sofa, while Stiles laid on the other end. Stiles stretched out on the couch and stuck his toes underneath Derek’s thigh. He just looked at Stiles with a raised eyebrow, getting a goofy grin back in response. Derek turned back to his book, knowing he only had moments before Stiles broke and started rambling. 

“Seriously, that book cannot be more interesting than me.” Stiles whined, leaning off the side of the couch. Derek rolled his eyes before setting the book down, careful to keep his page. 

“That was longer than I thought you could go without talking.” Derek deadpanned. Stiles pretended to look offended.

“I can go much longer without talking.” Stiles was silent for a few seconds before he flailed his arms at Derek. 

“Okay, I can’t. But that's why I’m a great friend.” He exclaimed. Derek smiled. 

“What was so important that you interrupted my book?” He asked. Stiles looked sheepish and shrugged. Derek sighed loudly, but it was ruined by the soft smile on his lips. 

“Tell me about before you came to Beacon Hills. I’ve known you for like a month and I’ve never met your mysterious friends or sister. I think you made them up.” Stiles teased.

“Seriously Stiles? Fine, what do you want to know?” Derek relented. He was used to Stiles asking this question every other day. He found satisfaction in the way Stiles’ eyes widened. 

“Wow, okay. I was not prepared dude. Did your friend follow you here for a reason?” Derek grimaced a bit. Of course Stiles had to ask questions that weren’t easily explained without him knowing the truth. 

“We grew up together. They didn’t want to be left alone in New York.” He felt guilty for lying, but Stiles couldn’t learn about werewolves.

“Man you guys must be the best of friends. I would never follow Scott anywhere.” Derek had heard a lot about Scott. He always felt jealous, which he knew was ridiculous. He wanted to be able to share everything with someone, but it was hard. People normally didn’t take well to the whole werewolf thing. He didn’t have that with Erica, Boyd, or Isaac, since he was their alpha.

“Tell me something about you then Stiles. It’s only fair.” Derek found himself falling deeper into becoming actual friends with Stiles, or something more but he would ignore that. The other man made a show of tapping his chin like he was thinking hard. 

“When I was in high school, I was pretty sure my dad was going to have a heart attack because of the shit Scott and I got up to in our free time… and during school hours.” Stiles had a far off look in his eyes, like he was remembering a really good time. 

“What was it, underage drinking? Skipping school?” Derek said with a grin. Stiles laughed.

“Sure, something like that. Why did you move here? I mean New York is an amazing place, why Beacon Hills?” Derek sighed as he thought about how to answer that question without it being a complete lie. 

“I grew up in a small town with so much space to run, but something happened that caused Cora and I to run to New York. It was hard to dwell on the past in the busy city, but I missed the open space. I wanted space to run, but there wasn’t any of that in New York. On the force in New York it was always busy and I missed the lull of a small town, so the offer here was something I couldn’t pass up.” 

Derek found himself being completely truthful, He couldn't help but let his truths spill out to Stiles. He had nearly told Stiles about werewolves, but the thought of him in danger always stopped him. 

“Der, I think that’s the most you’ve ever said to me in one go.” Derek searched Stiles face for any teasing but he couldn’t find any. When he sniffed the air all he could smell was adoration. Stiles moved up from lying on the couch to wrap him into a tight hug. Derek gently hugged Stiles back before he heard three telltale heartbeats coming from the woods. 

Derek just hoped the other three werewolves would realised Stiles was here and they wouldn’t do anything stupid. Derek internally groaned, was he crazy? Because that would never happen. 

He heard the front door slam open, and watched as Stiles perked up. His eyes instantly found the three people who entered the house. He leapt over the back of the couch, heading straight to the others. 

Derek met their eyes over Stiles' head and he shook his head. He hoped they realised what he was trying to say. Stiles didn’t know, and Derek was never going to tell him.   
“You guys must be Derek’s totally not imaginary friends.” Stiles said with a beaming smile. He turned back to Derek and winked. Derek couldn’t help but feel warm at Stiles winking at him. Erica was the first to say anything to him.

“Derek has been talking about you for the past month, but he wouldn’t let us meet you. He’s so mean.” She pouted. Derek was instantly irritated at her. Stiles stuck out his bottom lip in a fake frown. He pulled the girl into a tight hug. 

“You must be Erica.” Stiles pulled back with another huge grin. “I think Derek just doesn’t like sharing.” Erica laughed and nodded. Stiles then shook hands with both Boyd and Isaac. 

“I’m just glad to know that Derek isn’t a crazy man living in the woods all alone.” Stiles teased again. Erica smiled and turned to Derek.

“I don’t know, that seems like a pretty good description.” She said with a wolfish grin. Derek glared at her. 

“Okay, well I have a shift. I’m sure you want to check on your dad Stiles. Come on.” Derek said quickly. He didn’t care if his shift wasn’t for another two hours or that the other three knew he was lying.

“Awww, come over again Stiles. We want to get to know you.” Isaac said timidly. Derek sighed inside. He knew Isaac really wanted to get to know Stiles, he said Stiles sounded like a really amazing person, which Derek agreed with. 

“Hey, let's all hang out tomorrow.” Stiles stated, like there was no room for agreement. All three betas perked up at that.

“Yeah lets do that.” Derek said before he practically dragged Stiles out of there. He was going to have to talk to his betas about being more subtle around people who didn’t know about werewolves, and the teasing was going to stop.

“Aww come on Der, they aren’t that bad.” Stiles whined as he climbed into the passenger seat of the Camaro. Of course he had walked here, Derek was sure the other man just wanted a ride in the Camaro. 

“They aren’t that bad yet. Just let them get comfortable.” Derek muttered.

Derek was excited and also not excited the next morning. On one hand he would be hanging out with Stiles, but then the others would be there later. He had purposely made them go out to do some training together to get some time with just Stiles. The minute Stiles had shown up Derek felt more relaxed. He had told his betas to be careful around Stiles to make sure they didn’t let anything slip. 

Derek heard the front door swing open without so much as a knock. He just rolled his eyes at Stiles.

“Derek, are you seriously reading again?” Stiles sighed. 

“I actually enjoy reading you know. It’s not that bad.” Derek teased. Stiles sighed again and flopped onto the couch. 

“Where did Erica, Boyd, and Isaac go?” He asked, poking at the back of Derek’s book when he didn’t answer. He lowered the book to look at Stiles.

“They had something to do. They will be back in like an hour.” Derek finally said after Stiles continued to stare at him with wide eyes. Derek went back to his book when Stiles sighed loudly. 

“Come on Der. Put the book down.” He said. Derek frowned but put the book down anyways. Something didn’t seem right with Stiles. He wasn’t as jittery or as teasing as normal. 

“Stiles, is something wrong.” Derek leaned forward, trying to catch the younger man’s eyes. He noticed that Stiles was avoiding his eyes. 

“I have something to tell you, but you can't be angry. And you can’t push me away okay?” Stiles sounded so much smaller than he was when he said that, so Derek just nodded. A few minutes passed before Stiles spoke again.

“I know we’ve only known each other a month, but I really like you Derek. Like more than a friend.” Derek was stunned. He wasn’t sure how he had missed that. When he didn’t say anything, Stiles started speaking again.

“And I understand that you don’t feel the same way, but I just couldn’t not tell you.” Stiles started rambling, which Derek wasn’t paying attention to. Stiles just told him he liked him, and he hadn’t said anything yet. He finally spoke when Stiles went to get up.

“Stiles don’t go. I feel the same way.” He said in a rush. Stiles stopped and turned back with wide eyes. Derek stood up and moved closer. He moved into Stiles’ space.

“Is this okay?” He asked, centimeters away from Stiles’ lips. Stiles nodded before Derek closed the distance. They had barely kissed before wolf whistles startled them both. Erica, Boyd, and Isaac stood in the doorway. Derek cursed himself for not noticing them before. Stiles didn’t seem to even notice. 

“Hey guys! Oh yeah, Scott is coming up to visit in a few days. Although I’m not sure he’s going to be happy that I’ve been hanging out with werewolves without telling him.” Stiles laughed. Derek and his betas froze, unsure if they heard him right. Stiles looked at them, confused, before he realised what he said.

“Oh, I think the cat is out of the bag.” He said with a shy laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this to be very long, it's already longer than I had planned, so sorry for it moving so fast. I really just wanted to right like a one chapter story but just had to keep writing. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
